The Moment
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Yamcha stood there eyeing the door not sure what occurred. Everything had changed. The last six months he knew Vegeta had a dark lust for Bulma. The snarls Vegeta gave him. Anytime Yamcha was near Bulma- Vegeta would cause Yamcha to fight with him Vegeta did whatever he could to prevent Bulma going out with him. He knew for a long time the Saiyan had a dark lust for Bulma. Review:)


The Moment

SuperGirl

A one shot

AN: I still don't own DBZ. Mature- if you a minor do not read.

It had taken weeks, but Bulma had done it. She held in her hand a case of capsules for the Saiyan Prince. It was late at night and she had to give it to him. He needed to leave. After six months of Yamcha and Vegeta arguing and even getting in physically fights something had to be done. Yamcha gave Bulma the end result. "Him or me!" Bulma sadly agreed and it would be Yamcha. She fought had to keep him and she wouldn't lose Yamcha over Vegeta's intimidation.

Bulma wasn't sure what changed. Once Freeza came to Earth, then the boy from the future… Vegeta seemed different. It began the moment he recovered from the incident with the gravity room explosion. Vegeta seemed almost territorial. The fighting was not okay and got worse. The insulting Yamcha got worse, the threats heighten- the blaming Yamcha for cheating on Bulma increased. Bulma had enough.

There she found herself standing behind the warrior who was emptying out her fridge. She knew Vegeta sensed her there- he shifted some while taking out items still not acknowledging her. "Vegeta, we need to talk." Bulma said softly. Her eyes were red and cried out, her hair was a mess and she had the same clothing on she wore days ago going into her lab.

Vegeta turned with a container of food in his hands toward her. Noticing her lack of sleep he grunted sitting down the items. "I'm busy." He said. Bulma huffed some and walked forward to the counter and placed the capsules box on the counter and pushed it forward until it stopped by the food containers. "What is this?" Vegeta asked.

"A ship, clothing, armor, food supplies." She said looking at Vegeta with the absent of emotion. "Why do I need these things?" he asked annoyed. "Because you are leaving." Bulma said. Vegeta laughed and turned back to the food. "I'm serious Vegeta, you don't like it here and you hate it here. You insult everything here- you insult me- you insult Yamcha- the planet- the people here- I rather you go somewhere you are happy." Bulma said with her voice raising.

"You know nothing." Vegeta said growling slamming the fridge closed. Bulma sighed rubbing her eyes. "I'm not fighting with you Vegeta. I been fighting for you for you since Namek. I can't deal with this anymore. Yamcha is right about you. You care for yourself. You are taking advantage of my family- me. You probably will destroy us once you defeat Goku- which I am helping you with. I spend my free time working on stuff for you to destroy- I feel like you do it to prevent me from being around Yamcha. I'm tired of being lonely- You are ruining everything!" Bulma said yelling the last part.

"What am I ruining?" Vegeta barked back.

"I should be married to Yamcha by now- you do whatever to keep him away!" Bulma yelled getting mad and trying to hold tears back.

"I said my peace- he is worthless." Vegeta growled.

"At least he works!" Bulma screamed back.

"At least I know what it is to be a man!"

"You are an alien NOT MAN!"

Vegeta froze hearing that form Bulma. He wasn't sure how to reply. He was a Saiyan man, but had she only seen him as an alien. Vegeta noticed Bulma's eyes were full of tears and she didn't care. Bulma was beat red from screaming and shaking in anger. Vegeta glared at her. "I'm not leaving woman." He snarled. "Yes- you are- you hate us- you hate me- you hate it here!" She yelled back to Vegeta. "What does this weakling have that's so special?" Vegeta asked walked towards Bulma who backed away from the counter. Bulma's heart began to race.

"Yamcha loves me." Bulma squeaked out causing Vegeta to laugh harshly. "Oh he does?" Vegeta taunted Bulma walking closer to her as Bulma backed away. "You wouldn't understand- you don't even know what love is Vegeta!" Bulma said finding herself backed against a wall in the kitchen- mentally damming herself. Vegeta chuckled looking over Bulma. "Oh I am well versed in your language and word meanings." Bulma wasn't happy with her situation. "I doubt that-" Bulma said now feet away from the sulking Saiyan.

"So tell me woman-" Vegeta said placing his arms on either side of Bulma's side preventing her from leaving. "How does this Yamcha love you?" Vegeta said his face inches from Bulma's. "He- cares for me-" she whispered. "Oh- it's nothing you would understand." Bulma whispered. "Tell me woman, what has the weakling done to show you he loves you?" Vegeta said next to Bulma's ear. "He- spends time with me- he is protective of me- he cares about my wellbeing." Bulma said softly.

Bulma felt Vegeta's body now inches from her- his face still towards her side and her ear. "Tell me woman, would he against his better judgement- search for your hero, 'Goku' as you call him, across space for months at a time?" Bulma gulped some and whispered, "No." Bulma felt tears come on. Vegeta pressed closer. "Tell me woman, is he training to prevent the end of your world? Is he training non-stop to defeat the androids or is his going out- partying and random hooking up?" Bulma tried to wiggle free of Vegeta but soon her hands were caught by his own hands.

Bulma could feel Vegeta's nose against her neck smelling her and moving towards her hair. "So tell me woman, is this weakling who love you so much, training non-stop to keep you safe?" Bulma gulped some as she felt Vegeta's face against her. Bulma in a panic closed her eyes. "Tell me woman, I like to know the answer." Bulma felt a shiver run down her spine. With tears escaping her closed eyes she shook her head no. "I am not going anywhere woman." Vegeta said facing her nose to nose. Bulma tighten her closed eyes not daring to open them up. She could feel Vegeta's breath on her face.

Bulma felt Vegeta releasing her hands gently. Bulma opened her eyes expecting Vegeta to be gone or moved, but he was still almost nose to nose with her his eyes staring straight into her eyes. "You did all those things for yourself." Bulma whispered. Vegeta chuckled a little. "Yes, then why did I return here? Why did I prepare to fight Freeza?" he asked Bulma. "You're a Saiyan, you say it all the time- you want to be the strongest." Bulma's eye never left Vegeta's. "You know woman for someone who is so smart you can be really stupid at times." Vegeta said reaching up with his hand and touched Bulma's cheek gently. Bulma notice he wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Which is it Vegeta? You say one thing to everyone- and now something else. I know you hate Goku." Bulma said with venom as Vegeta gently stroke her face. "Woman, I had many chances to kill Kakarotto- unfortunately you would not be happy if I did."

"I could have blown up his ship before it entered the Earth- I could have blown up his house in the night-I could have killed his family one by one and then fed them to him in a pie- I could have done a lot of evil shit if I chose to. I could have killed your precious Yamcha the first time I saw him on earth when I returned. I could have killed him the first time I smelled another woman on him. I could have killed him with my hand for those times he made you cry- but again I didn't"

Bulma began to shakes some with the things Vegeta said. She knew he was evil, but hearing the things he could have done scared her some. Bulma felt the stroking hand lifting her face upwards gently. "Regardless of how you feel about me, I am staying."

Bulma gulped some locking eyes with Vegeta. Bulma felt Vegeta's other hand touch the other side of her face gently as he looked into her eyes. Before Bulma could respond, she felt his lips gently on her with his eyes closing. Bulma's body still trembling gasped in surprise as he kissed her. Bulma's felt Vegeta's tongue touch her bottom lip as she gasped then he gently nipped her bottom lip separating their lips. Vegeta moved his face to have eye contact with Bulma who had a look of confusion on her face.

"I'm not saying it woman. I can show it though." Vegeta said kissing Bulma again. Bulma closed her eyes her inner battle lost as she felt her own hands moving up to touch Vegeta's chest. Vegeta's hands touched both sides of Bulma's face clinging on to her as he kissed her for dear life. The kissing began to become more desperate from Vegeta as his hands left her face and went to her body. Bulma's hands found Vegeta's face as his hands found her body- pressing her harder against the wall. Soon Bulma felt Vegeta lifting her legs around him pressing his covered erection against her rubbing against her.

Bulma gasped separating their lips feeling the sensation of Vegeta pressing against her. "V-Vegeta." Bulma stammered feeling him dry rub her. "Shut up woman!" Vegeta snarled capturing her lips again. Vegeta's hands found them hem of Bulma's shirt and lifted it up and off of her causing a gasp from Bulma. Soon Vegeta moved the two lower down the wall then to the ground pinning Bulma below him. With a flash Vegeta's shirt was off then his shorts, then Bulma's pants and soon her underwear shot across the kitchen somewhere as Vegeta ripped those off.

Bulma felt Vegeta's hands feeling around her hips as he continued to rub against her now naked himself. Bulma only wearing her bra gasped every time she felt his erection touching her- pressing closer and closer to her entrance. After finding the entrance and before entering her Vegeta said one last thing separating his lips from her for a moment. "Mine!" Vegeta said entering Bulma roughly causing a cry between kisses and surprise from Bulma who broke the kiss after a moment.

Crying out loud as Vegeta's shaft entered her roughly Bulma's body shook violently. "Oh God!" Bulma cried against Vegeta's neck gasping and now clinging on to him with her arms as Vegeta roughly trusted into Bulma. Bulma's legs wrapped tighter around his torso as her body slid on the cold kitchen tiles. The thrust were deep and long and with the size of his erection was filling Bulma's inside like never before. Bulma felt her body spasm again as Vegeta took no mercy on her and pounded himself deep into her then out then in hard.

Soon Bulma felt Vegeta spasm inside of her as he growled. Vegeta's mouth went to her neck and gently bit her causing Bulma to cry a bit. Vegeta's body continued to shake over Bulma as he released himself very deep within her. Taking a breath Vegeta looked down at Bulma who looked at him in wonder and not sure what to do. "I told you I am not leaving woman." Vegeta smirked. Bulma still trying to catch her breath nodded in agreement. Vegeta gently kissed her forehead getting a look form Bulma he hadn't seen before, lust. "I've just begun." He informed her.

-The Next day—

Yamcha came over seeing how Bulma was doing with getting rid of Vegeta. Yamcha entered the compound to see Bulma in the kitchen talking to Vegeta at the counter a little too close for his liking. Bulma had not notice Yamcha yet, but she had been talking with Vegeta and had a smile on her face as she ate breakfast. The Saiyan stopped talking and turned causing Bulma to noticed Yamcha entering the kitchen. Bulma looked at Vegeta then Yamcha.

"I thought I smelt body glitter." Vegeta said eyeing Yamcha. Before Yamcha replied Bulma walked towards him. "Yamcha, we need to talk." Yamcha eyed Vegeta who was smirking and shoved a waffle in his mouth. Yamcha looked back at Bulma who walked out of the kitchen towards the Livingroom. Bulma left the living room with Yamcha trailing her towards the door and the two stepped outside.

Yamcha wasn't very happy with her dragging him outside. Bulma couldn't look Yamcha I the eye either. "Vegeta is staying." Bulma said. Yamcha stepped back a foot. "What? I thought I made it clear Bulma, it was him or me?" Yamcha yelled. Bulma looked up at Yamcha and nodded. "I know." Bulma said flatly. "Vegeta is not leaving." Yamcha gasped at her.

"Bulma- he is a monster!" Yamcha yelled. Bulma's eyes meat Yamcha's refusing to cry more. "Yes, he can be. I see the good and bad in him. I accept his bad and I accept the good." Bulma said. "You- you're in love with him." Yamcha gasped taking a step back. "It makes sense- the pampering him- the watching him recover- the repairs for him- the canceling of our dates- you cooking for him- and that happened before I was revived as well!" Yamcha yelled.

Bulma bit her bottom lip not sure what to say to him. Yamcha look at Bulma noticing the marks on her neck. "What did you do Bulma?" Yamcha asked touching her neck causing Bulma to flinch. "Nothing that concerns you." Bulma said eyeing Yamcha. "You- slept with him?" Yamcha said taking a step back. Bulma refused to look at Yamcha. "You cheated on me Yamcha so many times." Bulma said softly fighting the tears. Turning Bulma entered the house closing the door.

Yamcha stood there eyeing the door not sure what occurred. Everything had changed. The last six months he knew Vegeta had a dark lust for Bulma. The snarls Vegeta gave him. Anytime Yamcha was near Bulma- Vegeta would cause Yamcha to fight with him Vegeta did whatever he could to prevent Bulma going out with him. He knew for a long time the Saiyan had a dark lust for Bulma, and now Bulma had surrendered to the beast.

Please review xoxo Super-girl


End file.
